


Laugh

by gendakoujirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Character Death, Original Character(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendakoujirou/pseuds/gendakoujirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I... Can I hear you laugh, Sakuma?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

Genda didn't realize how much his soccer injury actually hurt him... Nobody did. Everyone, including Sakuma, thought it was just really painful for him and he would recover in a few days. And after a few days of recovering from their injuries the two of them were all set to be released- their injuries required emergency care, but they healed and recovered perfectly fine. Or so they thought.

"Alright Mr. Sakuma, you're free to go." the attendant told him.

"Thank you very much." he nodded his head. He headed out of the hospital.

"Wait..." he said, just before he walked out. "Will Genda be okay?"

"Genda... Genda..." the attendant skimmed through the list of patients on the computer screen.

"Oh..." apparently they had found his friend's name, "Well... You may visit him in his room if you'd like."

"Thank you, I'll do that right now." Sakuma replied.

The person at the desk watched Sakuma closely as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Sakuma walked into the room they previously shared, where a heart monitor beeped at a rhythmic pace.

"Hey Tigerfang," He greeted the pained boy in the hospital bed with a friendly smile and the childhood nickname they had chosen for him. Back when they were young, the two of them adored the Warrior cats series... It wasn't translated into Japanese, but they loved it anyway. The two would play in Sakuma's yard, pretending they were the cats in the series...

"Hey Bloodclaw..." Genda groaned in pain.

"You doin' alright?" Sakuma asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Does it look like it?" he chuckled in reply, "I feel like I'm on fire..."

"Well, you'll totally be alright. It's not like soccer can kill you."

"Hah. That'll be the day." they laughed a little bit together. Genda would've winced at the pain from laughing, but something about Sakuma's laughter alleviated him from that. Genda's laugh did the same for Sakuma. They noticed the phenomena when they were playing together, a long time ago...

* * *

"Tigerfang..." a vengeful, 6 year old Sakuma hissed at his fur-clad best friend, "You've betrayed this clan for the last time."

"Oh, Bloodclaw..." his best friend grinned evilly, "You know you can't stop me!! Muahahaha!!"

Genda darted across the yard, with Sakuma in hot pursuit. The little blue haired kid chased after him as fast as his legs would allow.

"Noooo!" Genda exclaimed as Sakuma approached him on the side. The rough boys came crashing to the ground as Sakuma tackled him.

"You're mine now, Tigerfang!!" Sakuma said, smiling wide. Suddenly, he began to laugh hysterically. Soon, the two boys were in a fit of laughter on the ground. They had never been happier, happier than when the icecream truck drove by.

Suddenly, Sakuma's laughter stopped.

"Oh Genda... Is your arm supposed to bend that way..."

* * *

"And then you went to the hospital..." Sakuma laughed harder and harder.

Genda laid almost still in his bed, his eyes closed but his smile wide.

"Oh, are you tired? I'll leave you alone then-"

"No." Genda interrupted before the other walked out. He sighed heavily.

"I want you to stay with me. For the rest of the time we have together."

"Genda, what... Are you... Talking about...?" Sakuma looked at his closed eyes.

"Hey... Sakuma..." his breath came out in heaving gasps.

"Y... Yeah...?"

"I... I'm glad I got to spend my last minutes with you."

Sakuma's heart felt like it had shattered.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" he exclaimed. No way was he gonna--!

Genda opened his eyes, which were completely red and bloodshot. Sakuma gasped audibly.

"No!! No, I won't let you die!!" he shouted, taking both his hands. They were cold to the touch, like Genda's life was slowly draining out of him...

"Don't die!! Don't die!!" Sakuma repeated his words. he repeated them over and over, like they would make some sort of difference...

"Sakuma." Genda said. Sakuma stared into his eyes with his shocked expression.

"It hurts..." He continued.

"I'll- I'll call for help-"

"No. Sakuma, this hurts really bad..." his smile turned into a little frown. "But... If your laugh can distract me from a broken arm..." he cringed in pain, "Then maybe it can make dying a little easier."

Genda's face turned pale, and so did Sakuma's.

"Can I... Can I hear you laugh, Sakuma?" Genda asked.

He wanted him to laugh... While his best friend in the world was dying??

Tears welled in his eye, and almost immediately fell down his cheek. But he would try to laugh anyway, for Genda. For his Tigerfang.

He took a deep breath in, and twisted his mouth into a crooked smile. Tears flowed from his eye in a constant stream, and fell as tiny drops onto Genda's white knuckles.

"Eheh..." he tried his hardest to laugh for him, "Eheh-he..." they sounded more and more like sobs instead of laughs... But he tried. He really tried. He tried his best for-

A monotone noise suddenly sounded from behind him. The rhythmic tone indicating his heart rate was gone. Sakuma whipped his head around, where he saw the screen of the heart monitor showing three straight lines.

"NOOOOOO!!! GENDAAAAA!!!" Sakuma belted out his anguish, falling to his knees as tears rushed from his eye. He sobbed in agony.

At least 4 nurses and a doctor rushed into the room. Two of them forced the sobbing boy out so they could work.

But they all knew that Genda... Genda was gone.

* * *

"Oww!" Teikoku's new goalkeeper was rammed back into the net from the force of another powerful hissatsu technique. The team groaned.

"This goalkeeper sucks..."

"No wonder their name is 'Hajime'! Haha!"

"I wish we had Genda back!"

"Genda-senpai was so..."

The other teammates' voices trailed off as the end of practice came around. The only ones who remained on the pitch were Sakuma and the new goalkeeper.

Sakuma walked over to them, where they sat in the net, crying softly.

"Sakuma-senpai..." Hajime looked up at him, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm not a good goalkeeper..."

He grinned. His smile grew wider... And then he began to laugh. Hajime made a little sob.

"Please don't laugh at me..." he wiped his tears on his orange jersey.

"I'm not laughing at you." Sakuma chuckled, holding out his hand, "I'm laughing because it makes you feel better." he continued to laugh as he pulled them up.

Hajime sniffled. They wiped the tears from their eyes. Sakuma was right... They did feel better somehow... They felt their smile widen on their face. And soon enough, they began to laugh too.

"Isn't that better?" Sakuma said.

"Yeah!" Hajime beamed.

"You'll be a great goalkeeper one day," Sakuma looked into the little kid's eyes. "Just like Genda was. You can be as great as him one day."


End file.
